familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Walker (? - c1798) "The Orphan"/Records
Augusta County VA The following records reference "Samuel Walker". There are at least three different Samuel's in these records. 1) Samuel of Walkers Creek, 2) Samuel of Natural Bridge, and 3) Samuel son of Samuel of Natural Bridge. The records cover the period 1738 to well into the 19th century. It is likely that Samuel of Walkers Creek line left the area by 1770. ‘‘Date:’’ 1738 May 11 ’‘Text:’’ survey for Ja(mes) Givins, beginning at (John, see 29). Young, beginning at Tumble's Cor., Back Creek. Sam. Walker's Cor., McAnaar's line. (29) Survey for Saml. Walker, beginning at Jno. Young's Cor. ( ) on an island on Back Creek. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:372 ‘‘Commentary:’’ Back Creek is a tributary of modern Hays Creek, which joins with Walkers Creek roughly where John Walker III owned property at the foot of Jump Mountain. Samuel Walker must have been in-place by the time of this survey in 1738, as he is listed as one of the adjacent property owners. This would seem to indicate that he was one of Borden's original 92 settlers. ‘‘Date:’’ 1738 November 15 ’‘Text:’’ survey for Saml. Walker, beginning at Alex. Walker's ( ) and two White Oaks, &c. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:375 Commentary: This survey is not listed in the usual list of the early Borden's Grant titles granted c1743 based on early entry onto Borden's Grant. As a result it seems to have been largely overlooked. The Alexander Walker mentioned in the metes and bounds of this survey is almost certainly Sawney Alexander of the Wigton Walker line, whose property is otherwise shown to have been located on Walkers Creek. '' ‘‘Date:’’ 1742?? ’‘Text:’’ Capt. John Buchanan's List: John Buchanan, Captain; Will Evins, Lieutenant; Josef Catton, Ensign; John Mitchell, Sergeant; Joseph Kanada, James Cooke, Charles Donocho, Solo Moffett, Jas. Sunderlin, Will Sayers, John Dyche, Rob. Catton, Charles Gamble, '''Sam Walker, Alex. Walker, John Walker, Joseph Walker', Cha. Hays, And. Martin, John Edmoston, Jas. Robinson, Ths. Duchart, Will Quinn, Thomas Williams, Jab Anderson, Joh Anderson, James Anderson, Isaac Anderson, And. Hays, John McCroserce, Will Buchanan, Rich. Courser, Sam Dunlap, Will Lonchrage, Rob. Dunlap, Jams Ecken, Will McCantes, John Moor, Will Moor, David Moor, Alex. Moor, And. Moor, Will Mitchel, Nathn. Evins, John Stephenson, James Eken, Jas. Greenlee, John Paul, Mat. Lyle, Joh. Gray, Ths. McSpedan, Joh. Mathews, Will Armstrong, Rob. Huddon, Will Hall, Sam. Gray, Isaac Taylor, Michael O'Docherty, Sam McClewer, Edw. Boyle, Will Humphrey, Nathn. McClewer, John Philip Weaver. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:508. Commentary:’’ This is the list of militia members in John Buchanan's Company in Augusta Co. Buchanan lived in the northern portions of Borden's Grant, and most of these persons can be found in that general area. The Samuel Walker listed here is presumably the one who appears in the previous two records for parcels in the general Walkers Creek area, and adjacent to Alexander Walker. ‘‘Date:’’ 1749 February 27 ’’Text:’’ Deed for the Glebe. Robert Campbell, Gent., to James Lockhart and John Madison, Church Wardens, and the other vestrymen, viz: James Patton, John Buchanan, Patrick Hays, John Christian, John Buchanan, Robert Alexander, Thomas Gordon, John Archer, John Mathews, John Smith, 200 acres in Beverley Manor. Corner James Clarke. 350 acres conveyed to Robert by Beverley, 24th July, 1740. Teste: Patrick Cook, John Risk, Matthew Wilson, Nathan Patterson, Samuel Walker. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:280 ‘‘Commentary:’’ Chalkley This record points to the northern portions of Borden's Grant, adjacent to Beveleys Manor. This suggests that the Samuel Walker mentioned is of the Walkers Creek line.'' ‘‘Date:’’ 1750 May 19 ’‘Text:’’ Inquisition, at the house of James Greenlee, on James River, before John Mathews, on body of Edward Hogan, late of this County. Found that he was drowned accidentally by the oversetting of a cannow as he was crossing over James River, near the house of James Greenlee, on 13th May, 1750. James Mountgomery, Michael Dougherty, John Hitchins, John Ramsey, Josiah F. Hendon, John Vance, John Poage, Samuel Walker, Joseph Walker, John Mathews, Jr., Joshua Mathews, Mathew Vance. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 1:434 ' ‘‘Commentary:’’ Chalkley The names listed here suggest that this is Samuel of the Natural Bridge Line. a check to see where James Greenlee was living.' ‘‘Date:’’ 1751 November 28 ’‘Text:’’ Same to Mary Douchort, 170 acres by patent as above. Mill Creek in Forks of James. Corner ''Samuel Walker. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:301 ‘‘Commentary:’’ Chalkley Mill Creek in the Forks of the James refers to the area near Natural Bridge. This is a clear pointer to Samuel of Natural Bridge, rather than Walkers Creek Walkers.'' ‘‘Date:’’ 1752 August 17 ’‘Text:’’ Mary Doughart to John Mackee, 170 acres on head branch of Mill Creek in Forkes of James; corner Samuel Walker. Teste: Jacob Gray. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:306 ‘‘Commentary:’’ Chalkley Mill Creek and Forks of the James, points to Samuel of Natural Bridge'' ‘‘Date:’’ 1752 February 8 ’‘Text:’’ Valuation of Robert Rennix' improvements on plantation, formerly called John Harrison's place, by John Maxwell, Samuel Walker, John Smith. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:25 ‘‘Date:’’ 1753 ’‘Text:’’ John Doughert (signed Jocort) to Alex. Walker, 1753, 94 acres. From Patton, 1751, Craig's Creek at Indian Camp. Teste: John Smith, Adam Lewnis, Richard Borton, Jno. Sproul, Ro. Rennix, Samuel Walker. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:318 ‘‘Date:’’ 1753 June 5 ’‘Text:’’ Philip Chittam's will Sons, John and William. To son John, a horse bought of Sampson Mathews for to schooling. To daughter Eleanor. Wife. Teste: John Smith. George Wilson, Samuel Walker. Proved, 20th March, 1754, by all witnesses, and widow Mary qualifies administratrix, with sureties Jno. Smith, Robert Rennix. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:32 ‘‘Date:’’ 1753 August 18 ’‘Text:’’ James Patton to Morris O'Freel, 400 acres by patent 3d November, 1750, in Forks of James, Samuel Walker's land. Road. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:317 ‘‘Commentary:’’ Chalkley Forks of the James, points to Samuel of Natural Bridge'' ‘‘Date:’’ 1753 NOVEMBER 23 ’‘Text:’’ John Mathews to be overseer of road from North Fork of James River, near John Mathew's, to Renix's Road, with these workers: Henry Brown, John Smiley, James Trimble, John Berriford, James Edmondson, Wm. Edmondson, Michael Finney, Wm. Holdman, Stephen Arnold, Hugh Means, John Harger, Wm. Scot, Edward Bishop, Alexr. McCorkall, Pat. McCorkall, Henry Fuller, Joseph Pain, Edwd. Baley, James Baley, John Peter Salling, Jas. Simpson, James Wolson, Alexr. Beggs, John Mathews, Joshua Mathews, John Maxwell, Jas. Frazier, John Hutcheson, Senr., John Hutcheson, Jr., George Sailing, Richd. Beton, Wm. Boil, John Sprowl, John Smith, Saml. McClure, John Smiley, John McCuley, Richd. Mathews, Sampson Mathews, Daniel Sancion, Saml. Paxton, Wm. Paxton, John Oleston, Samuel Oleston, Saml. Walker. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 1:61 ‘‘Date:’’ 1754 May 8 ’‘Text:’’ Philip Chittam's inventory, by John Maxwell, Saml. Walker, Michael Dougherty. Note (Spinning wheel in nearly all inventories). ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:36 ‘‘Date:’’ 1754 August 22 ’‘Text:’’ Robert Poage and Elizabeth to John Allison, £50. 195 acres on Mill Creek of James River joining Samuel Walker and Tohn Poage; corner Samuel Walker; corner John Poage; Elizabeth Page. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:328 ‘‘Commentary:’’ Chalkley Mill Creek and Forks of the James, points to Samuel of Natural Bridge'' ‘‘Date:’’ 1755 February 21 ’‘Text:’’ John Sprout's will (is this Sproul?) Executors, wife and daughter Mary; sons, John and Jace, infants. Mary and Martha and Sarah to have what is their own. Additional executor, Robert Renick. Teste: Jas. Morson (Morrison), Saml. Walker, Mathew Vance. Proved, 19th March, 1755, by Walker. Jane and Mary Sprout qualify with sureties Saml. and Joseph Walker. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:37 ‘‘Date:’’ 1760 November 10 ’‘Text:’’ Borden's executors to James Robinson,…£5, 416 acres, part of 92100, on Hays Creek; cor. Samuel Walker; cor. Joseph Culton. Delivered: James Wallace, 1767. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:364-365 Commentary: Hays Creek points to Samuel of Natural Bridge ‘‘Date:’’ 1766 September, 9 ’‘Text:’’ John Moffete, Robert Moffette and Jean to John Buchanan, gent., £40, 170 acres, part of 340 acres made over to John and Robert by Samuel McDowell, 18th August, 1764; corner Robert Moffette in Samuel Walker's line, corner Robert Moffette in James McGavock's line. Teste: John Maxwell, John Taylor, Alex. Walker. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:447 ‘‘Commentary:’’ Chalkley record mentions John Buchanan, James McGavouck (Guffy) and Robert Mofat, persons associated with the northern portion of Borden's Grant. Points to Samuel of the Walkers Creek line.'' ‘‘Date:’’ 1767-68 ’‘Text:’’ Processioned by Wm. McElhenny and Paul Whitley: For Samuel Walker, John Maxfield, Wm. McClenachan, David Cloid, Edley Paul, James Cloid, William Hall, Christian Vingard, John Bouers, John Logan, Benj. Estill, Wm. McElhenny, Henry Bouns (Bonns), Henry Cartmel, Samuel Gibson, James Bates, Paul Whitley, Jonathan Whitley, Wm. Logan. Processioned by John Pall, John Lyle: For John Keys, John Parks, Robert Caruthers, Roger Keys, Jno. Paul, John Hays, Thomas Willson, David Williamson, Jno. Boid, Thomas Boid, Walter Smiley, Jno. Clemans, James McClung, Wm. Alexander, John Lusk, James Ritchey, Jno. Sloan, Joseph Alexander. Processioned by James Hugart: For Charles Donelly, Jno. Cartmill, Robert Stewart, Thomas Galespie, Jno. McCashling, Mary Moore, James McCay, Wm. McCay, Ralph Laferty, John Galespie, James Hugart. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:458 ‘‘Date:’’ 1768 MAY 21 ’‘Text:’’ Constable: William Hall, vice Samuel Walker. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 1:149 ‘‘Date:’’ 1769 February 14 ’‘Text:’’ William McIlhenny to Alexander Stuart, £155, 197 acres purchased by Henry Bowen from Lilly Bowen, his mother, 6th September, 1765, and conveyed by Henry Bowen and Ann to William McIlhenny, 2d October, 1765. On James River; corner tract belonging to John Bowen, deceased, of which this 197 acres is a part. Teste: Samuel Walker, James McGavock, James McElhiney. Samuel McDowell. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:484. ‘‘Date:’’ 1789 June 12 ’‘Text:’’ List of debts by bonds, bills, notes, and acceptances due to above estate By Francis Allison and son, Andrew; George Burton; Francis Bogs, assigned by John Hardy; Thomas Bates (Holston); Wm. Butt; Isaac Burns; John Boal; Jno. Creely; Wm. Currance; David Clerkston; Wm. Dandridge; Jno. Emmitt; Jno. Earskins; Edward Harkins; Jno. Jack; James Walker (Samuel's son). ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 3:188 ‘‘Date:’’ 1806 November 10 ’‘Text:’’ Mary Greenlee deposes, 10th November, 1806, she and her husband settled in Borden's Grant in 1737. Her son John was born 4th October, 1738. She, her husband, her father (Emphraim McDowell, then very aged), and her brother, John McDowell, were on their way to Beverley Manor; camped on Linvel's Creek (the spring before her brother James had raised a crop on South River in Beverley Manor, above Turk's, near Wood Gap); there Benj. Borden came to their camp and they conducted him to his grant which he had never seen, for which Borden proposed giving 1,000 acres. They went on to the house of John Lewis, near Staunton, who was a relative of Ephraim McDowell. Relates the Milhollin story. They were the first party of white settlers in Borden's Grant. In two years there were more than 100 settlers. Borden resided with a Mrs. Hunter, whose daughter afterwards married one Guin, to whom he gave the land whereon they lived. Her brother John was killed about Christmas before her son Samuel (first of the name) was born (he was born April, 1743). Benj. Borden, Jr., came into the grant in bad plight and seemed to be not much respected by John McDowell's wife, whom Benj. afterwards married. Jno. Hart had removed to Beverley Manor some time before deponent moved to Borden's. Joseph Borden had lived with his brother Benj.; went to school, had the smallpox about time of Benj's. death. When he was about 18 or 19 he left the grant, very much disliked, and dissatisfied with the treatment of his brother's wife. Beaty was the first surveyor she knew in Borden's grant. Borden had been in Williamsburg, and there in a frolic Gov. Gooch's son-in-law, Needier, has given him his interest in the grant. Borden's executor, Hardin, offered to her brother James all the unsold land for a bottle of wine to anyone who would pay the quit rents, but James refused it because he feared it would run him into jail. This was shortly after Margaret Borden married Jno. Bowyer. John Moore settled in the grant at an early day, where Charles Campbell now lives. Andrew Moore settled where his grandson William now lives. These were also early settlers, viz: Wm. McCandless, Wm. Sawyers, Rob. Campbell, Saml. Wood, John Mathews, Richd. Woods, John Hays and his son Charles Hays, Saml. Walker, John McCraskey. Alexr. Miller was the first blacksmith in the settlement. One Thomas Taylor married Elizabeth Paxton. Taylor was killed by the falling of a tree shortly after the marriage. Miller removed and his land has been in possession of Telford. Deponent's daughter Mary was born May, 1745. McMullen was also an early settler; he was a school teacher and had a daughter married. John Hays's was the first mill in the grant. Quit rents were not exacted for 2 years at the instance of Anderson, a preacher. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:268 ‘‘Date:’’ 1806 November 7 ’‘Text:’’ Wm. Patton, aged 64, deposes, in Rockbridge, 7th November, 1806, he has lived in Rockbridge 56 years since last May. After the Revolution there was a rapid increase of immigration from the North. James Wardlaw and deponent's father were intimate. James had a son Hugh and a son Robert. There were Indian troubles for about 10 years. Fifty years ago there was a fort at McClung; the last incursion was 43 years ago, when 16 or 17 people were killed. Deponent helped bury them and they were attacked at the burial. These were very early settlers, viz: James, Alexr. Saml. Walker, James Moore, Saml. Coalter, Jno. Wallace, Archd. Rhea, James Rutherford, James Buchanan, Andrew and Charles Hays. Deponent was born September, 1742. McDowell was killed Christmas or New Year's, after his birth. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:269 Commentary: Testimony shows that there were no settlers on Borden's Grant prior to 1737. Thus the statments in White 1902 to the effect that the Walkers settled on Walkers Creek are shown to be in error. It is likely that they were further north, perhaps on Beverly's manor, or a bit further north. ‘‘Date:’’ 1807 ’‘Text:’’ Maxwell vs. Pickens, &c. O. S. 129; N. S. 45 Bill, 1807. Orator is James Maxwell of Tazewell County. In 1772 orator went from Botetourt, where he lived, to present Tazewell County to make a settlement. It was then a wilderness. He was in company with Samuel Walker. Found a tract with some improvements, viz: The foundation of a cabin, some rails split and some trees deadened. That night they fell in with a party of hunters, among them Uriah Stone, who claimed to have made the improvement, and orator purchased it, and the same year moved his family there and lived until 1784. In that time two of his daughters were killed by the Indians. William Ingles set up claim to the land and devised it to his daughter Rhoda, who married Bird Smith. Thomas Peery deposes in Tazewell County in 1809, that in 1772, when deponent went to that country, James Maxwell had made improvements on the lands and had corn growing in May. In 1781 or '82 Indians murdered two of Maxwell's daughters and Maxwell removed his family. James Peery deposes that he went to Tazewell with Major Maxwell. John Peery deposes that John Tollett moved from Georgia to New River. Thomas Witten deposes that he was on the land in 1771. Samuel Walker is about to remove out of the country and William Wynne is aged and infirm in 1807. Mathias Harman deposes, 1809 that when he first came to this country the land in dispute was called Ingles's Crabb orchard and there was an old improvement on it. This was in 1760. Henry Marrs deposes that he first knew Maxwell on the land in 1773 or 1774. About three weeks after murder of Maxwell's daughters, two of Robert Moffitt's sons were taken prisoners by Indians, and about a week after that the family of Capt. Thomas Inglis was taken out of Burk's Garden by Indians and depredations were committed until 1793. Daniel Harman, Sr., deposes 22d June, 1809, that about 49 years ago he was on a hunting expedition and camped on the land in dispute and took shelter in a small cabin built there, said to be Inglis's. Col. Inglis did not himself make the settlement, but it was made by his uncle, John Inglis. Joseph Hix deposes as above, that 44 years ago Col. Wm. Inglis told him that the land was his and he claimed it under his uncle, John Ingles. Lawrence Murry deposes as above, that 33 years ago he was in Wright's Valley at Uriah Stone's cabin. William Cecil deposes as above, that in or about 1771 he, in company with his brother and father, was on the disputed land. Deed dated 24th September, 1805, by John Tollett and Margaret of Tazewell County to Thomas Pickens: 200 acres by survey in 1753 part of Loyal Company's grant. Recorded in Tazewell, 24th September, 1805. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:120 –121 ‘‘Commentary:’’ Chalkley The Samuel Walker mentioned is probably the son of Samuel of Natural Bridge." ‘‘Date:’’ 1809 August 10 ’‘Text:’’ Stanley vs. Clear O. S. 273; N. S. 96 Bill, by Zachariah Stanley, Robert Anderson and Henry Baker. On 6th October, 1788, Zachariah made an entry for 1,000 acres in Botetourt survey, was completed 21st September, 1798, and on 23d September, 1799, patent issued to Zackariah and Robert. Henry bought 170 acres from Zackariah and Robert. Thomas Clear, heir-at-law of George Clear, set up claim to 380 acres by survey 8th September, 1796, by entry in name of Augustine Harksworth, assignee of Samuel Walker. A certain _____ Depew also set up a claim. Thomas Clear was brother of George. Answer by George Clear, 1814, that his father, about 21 or 22 years ago, died, intestate, having purchased Harkworth's right to 380 acres, but patent issued in name of Thomas, eldest son of George. Daniel Clear was youngest son of George. Deed, 2d July, 1804, by Robert Anderson and Elizabeth of Botetourt to Henry Baker, 173 acres, part of 1,000 acres patented to Anderson Stanley 3d September, 1799, on Glade Creek of Roanoke. Recorded in Botetourt, September, 1805. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:207 ‘‘Date:’’ 1833 April 15 ’‘Text:’’ Jacob Persinger's Declaration, Age 84; enlisted in 1775 under Capt. Mathew Arbuckle, First Lieut. Andrew Wallace, Second Lieut. _____ Wood, Third Lieut. John Galloway, Ensign Samuel Walker''. Regiment of Major Nevice served one year at Point Pleasant; was a citizen of Botetourt (now Alleghany). ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:500 ‘‘Date:’’ ’‘Text:’’ Poage's Heirs vs. Taylor & Ingles O. S. 86; N. S. 29 '''Saml. Walker deposes that in 1771 he came to App's Valley and found a settlement belonging to Isaac Blangy, or Ballingy, and in the fall of that year he showed Robert Poage some land, where he settled. The Indians came: and he had to move his family to Col. Cloyd's. John Peevy (blacksmith) deposes that in 1772 he came with Jacob Harman, Samuel Walker, James More and others to App's Valley and saw a cabin belonging to Luna (Looney), also Blangy's cabin. The next fall he came again with Robert Poage and others. Thomas Ingles lived in the Valley and left only because, after the battle at the Point, the people were afraid the Indians would revenge Cornstalk's death. Thomas had been a prisoner among the Indians. Thomas did not settle under Blangy, but under his father William's military claim. John Taylor purchased the land when Ingles moved off. From 1774 to 1781 there was great danger from Indians, especially in Abb's Valley. There were many people killed, but none in Abb's Valley. James Moore and John Davidson resided in Abb's Valley from 1773 to 1782. Moore was killed with part of his family by the Indians, in 1786. Danl. Harman deposes, 1806 that he has known the Abb's Valley by that name 46 years. George Peery, brother of Thomas, deposes 1806. Cap. Moore and Robert Poage were brothers-in-law. Moore's wife was Poage. Cap. Moore was killed by Indians in July, 1786. When Robert Poage left this country he went to Georgia. Joseph Allen swears, 1806, that William Mitchel of Kentucky is a material witness. Mitchel said he went with Poage to Abb's Valley in 1772. There was then a cabin called Blangy's or Ballanger's. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:103 Commentary: The Samuel Walker here probably refers to the son of Samuel Of Natural Bridge.'' ‘‘Date:’’ ’‘Text:’’ Wilson's administrator vs. Thompson's administrator O. S. 226; N. S. 80 George Wilson filed bill in Botetourt, saying: In 1754 a certain Patton (now deceased) came to house of orator and told him that Patton's wife in her last illness had requested him to make provision for orator and his wife, who was Mrs. Patton's niece, and promised to give orator a tract of land on New River. Orator sold his Augusta land and assigned the bonds to Patton to purchase a negro. Before Patton complied with his promises he was killed by Indians. Patton's executors, Buchanan and Thompson, have refused to carry out the promises. Orator sold his Augusta land to Benj. Watson, whose wife afterwards became Mrs. Breckinridge. Saml. Walker, Sr., deposes 6th August, 1789, that in May, 1789, Col. James Patton, James Davis and George Wilson came to deponent's house. George made several moves but finally settled on south side James River, where he remained until 1786, when he moved to Kentucky. William Rennick, son of Robert Rennick of Greenbrier, came of age in 1770. Copy of James Patton's will. ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:181 ‘‘Date:’’ ’‘Text:’’ Winn vs. Inglish's heirs O. S. 48; N. S. 16. In 1771 Valentine Harmon took possession of a tract on Clinch River, in present Tazewell County and raised a cabin on it. In 1773 he sold to orator William Winn (Wynn) by writing executed September, 1800, acknowledged in Lincoln County, Ky. Orator lived on the land from 1773 until Commissioners sat to adjust titles, but a certain Wm. Inglish, since deceased, claimed the tract and got a certificate by a survey made for the Loyal County, which claim orator charges is fraudulent. Henry Harmon, Sr., had a son Henry Harmon, Jr.; also a son Hezekiah Harmon. William Christian and Daniel Trigg, executors of William Inglish; Abraham Trigg and Susannah, his wife, late Inglish; Bird Smith and Rhoda, his wife, late Inglish; John Gills (Grills) and Mary, his wife, late Inglish; John and Thomas Inglish, heirs and devisees of William; Henry Harmon, Sr., answers 27th October, 1804, that Obadiah Garwood made the first settlement in 1752. Henry was in the habit of collecting the men and fighting the Indians. On his return from such an expedition he called at his brother's (Valentine?), who lived near complainant. One of his sons named Daniel was killed by Indians. Henry Harman and Hezekiah Harman answer: In 1752 Obadiah Garwood and his two sons, Noah and Samuel, came from the Northward and settled; remained some time and then went to remove their families, but the Indian War broke out and the country became untenable. Valentine Harman removed to Kentucky about 1775-1776. William Inglish died in 1782 testate, leaving the land to his daughter Susannah, wife of Abraham Trigg. Jeremiah Pate deposes he helped the Garwoods improve the land. He says they were Samuel and his two sons, Obadiah and Noah. Thomas Pierie deposes 30th, May, 1805: Daniel Harman, Sr., is brother to Henry Harman, Sr., and uncle to Henry Harman, Jr., and his father-in-law and uncle to Hezekiah Harman. Jeremiah Pate, Sr., is a brother-in-law to Henry Harman, Sr., and an uncle to Henry Harman, Jr. Thomas Pierie's son married William Wynne's daughter. Col. James Maxwell deposes he went to Clinch in 1772. John Peerey deposes. Jesiah Wynne, son of William, deposes. Daniel Harman, Sr., deposes 30th May, 1805, that the spring he moved to the head of Clinch; Valentine Harman lived on the plantation where Henry Harman, Jr., now lives and Valentine sold to Wm. Wynne for a mare, a horse and a wagon. Samuel Walker deposes 30th May, 1805: In 1771 he came to the head of Clinch and met Valentine, who said he was coming to it or this country to see after "some Harres that run Hear." The following fall, deponent came again with Robert Moffitt. Shortly afterwards two men came out, viz: John Stutler and Uriah Stone, and the spring following, said Moffett moved his family out. Oliver Wynne deposes, son of William. Lawrence Murry deposes that the spring after the Chericee War he came into this country. William Wynne was in possession that and the next year, and then his son-in-law Peter Edwards was in possession 3 or 4 years, then Wynne occupied it one or two years, then a cropper named John Ridgel (Rigdgel) occupied it. Daniel Harman, Sr. (above), is brother of Henry Harman, Sr. Christopher Marrs, brother-in-law of Wm. Wynne, deposes Jeremiah Pate, Sr., of Little River in Montgomery County, is brother-in-law to Henry Harman, Sr., who is uncle to Henry Harman, Jr. Henry Harman, Sr., had one of his sons killed, skalped and massacred by the Indians in the attempt of settling the land who left a wife and four young children. John Peery (Blacksmith) deposes (there seem to have been two John Peerys). ‘‘Source:’’ Chalkley Vol 2:85-6 Commentary: Son of Samuel of Natural Bridge Caswell County NC [This section also includes records from Orange Co, prior to the formation of Caswell County Date: 1797 October 28. Text: Will of Samuel Walker. In the name of god Amain-I Samuel Walker of the County of Causwell in State of North Carolina being sick and weak of body but of sound and presend mind and memory blised bi god do this twenty eight Day of october in the year of lord Christ Seventeen hundred and Ninty Seven make and ordain this present Writing to be my last will and testement hereby Revocking and making void all my former wills - first. I recomend my soul to god hoping through the merits of my blesed lord to (crossed out) obtain a pardon for all my sins and an Inharetance amongst the blest above. Second I Commit my body to the dust to be burred at the discreation of my surviving frends and as for what woroddy (prob. worldly, MAH) Estate its hath pleased god to blefs me with I will and bequth to my belov-ed wife Elenor Walker all my houses lands orc-hets household forniture mill horses and cattle and all my property Enduring hir Natural life and when it shall please god to deprate hir soul from hir body and her body decontaly laid in the dust what property may then be found I lafe and dispofe of in the following manner...First I will and bequth to my two beloved Grand Sons Samuel Walker and James Walker the land that I now live apon containing two hundred acer be the same more or lefs togeth with all my houses ... orchets midows mills woods and woater courses to be Equaly Devided between them to them and their hiarrs for Ever - ... Secontly the other property that may be found I will and bequth in the following manner the property I disire to be sold and the mony Divided among my five beloved Children and my will and pleasure is that my beloved daughter Elizabeth Cob and my daughter Jean King'' and my beloved son tur over??? '''James Walker may have a double part to what my other two beloved daughters may have viz - Angnef Orr and Elinor Walker - Lastly my Disire is that Robert King and James Walker my Son be my Sole axaictors of this my last will and testiment Requesting them to do what Shall be Judged Neccfsory in Testemency hereof I have set my hand and seal this day and date first above Writon Sined Sealed and Delivered in presence of us. Samuel Walker (Seal), John Watts (Seal), Margaret Watt, Henrey (?) Cob (seal),R. King, E...Qualifyed. ‘‘Source’’: Caswell County Book C Book C?, pg 320'' better citation. ‘‘Commentary’’: According to Mary Ann Hubbell some abstracts that have been made for this will mistakenly identify daughters Jane Long and Elizabeth Long. Such an error may be related to the identity of John IV's wife as a "Miss Long" per White 1902.'' Date: 1784 December 25. Text: This Indenture Made this 25th December 1784 Between SAMUEL WALKER of Caswell and State of North Carolina of the One Part And JAMES ORR of Said County and State Witnesseth that the the Said Samuel Walker for a(nd) in consideration of the Sum of fifty Pounds to him in hand paid the Said Samuel Walker doth hereby acknowledge himself Wherewith fully Satisfyed Contented and paid and do hereby accept and discharge him the Said James Orr his heirs He hath Granted Sold Aliene Infroft (?and guesses?? Insroft, Insrost, Insroft???) and confirmed unto James Orr his Heirs and Assyns for ever One certain tract piece or parcel of land Situate lying and being in the above said County on Both Sides the North fork Moons creek, containing 220 Acres be the Same more or less it being part of a Survey of land granted to Saml Walker bearing the date March 3d (corrected from 2d) 1779 containing 621 Acres (To Wit) Begining at a Black Oak Runing East 56 1/4 chains crossing the North fork then South Eleven chain then East Seven chain then North 104 (corrected from 100) poles then Runing partly Northwest 166 Poles to a Maple on the East side of Moons Creek then North 60 Poles to a Hicory on the West Side Said creek then Northwest 84 Poles to a hicory on the Old line then South 232 Poles to the Begining To have and to hole and Peaceably enjoy the Said two hundred & twenty acres land above Mentioned with all houses Orchard, Gardings (???) Woods Meadows with all and Singular the Apportenances thereunto belonging as in any wise (d...ing???) from the claim Right or Title of him the Said Saml Walker his heirs Ex'r Adm'r or any other person Whatever to the only proper use any to enefat (??? benefit?) of him the Said James Orr his heirs Ex'r Adm'r Assigns for ever and the Said Sam'l Walker for himself his Heirs (etc...???) do further promise and agree that he will at all times for ever hereafter against all persons whatever the right of the above s'd land and Premises Warrent and defend unto the said James Orr his heirs (etc...???) the Said Sam'l Walker doth for himself his heirs (etc...???) promise to be ready at all times hereafter to make any further conveyance right or title that he the said James Orr his heirs or Assynes may lawfully require at the proper costs and charges of him the said James Orr In Witness whereof the Said Sam'l Walker hath hereunto Set his hand and seal the day and year first above Written Syned Sealed & Deliver'd in presence of us - James Johnson, James Walker (Jurat), Samuel Walker, ‘‘Source’’: '''Caswell Deed Book C page 26 Caswell Co., NC 1784 Date: 1796 April 9. Text: This Indenture Made this Ninth day of April in the year of our Lord one thousand seven hundred and Ninety Six Between '''SAMUEL WALKER of Caswell County and State of North Carolina of the one part and JAMES ORR of Said County and State Witnesseth that the Said Samuel Walker for an in consideration of the Sum of Eleven pounds to him in hand paid the Samuel Walker doth hereby Acknowledge him Self fully Satisfyed and paid and do hereby Ajust(?) discharge him the Said James Orr his heirs He hath granted sold a line Insiost (?) and confirmed unto James Orr his heirs and assigns forever one certain Tract piece or parcel of Land Situate lying and being in the above said County on Booth Sides North Fork of Moons Creek containing 13 thirteen acres and Eight tenths be the same more or less it being part of a Survey of Land Granted to Samuel Walker bearing date March 1779 from 1775 containing 621 acres to with, Beginning at pointers in the road in his own marked line and runs with the road North west erly Eigteen chains crossing the creek to pointed by the creek then North 54 degrees west Seven chain to a (Hicory?) then South 5 degrees west fourteen chains and Ninety Five links crossing the creek to a maple then South Sixty Two degrees East fifteen chains and forty five links to the Begining To have and to hold and (presumbly) Enjoy the said thirteen acres & Eightenths Land above mentioned all houses orchards gardens woods meadows with all and Singular the appurtenences with all thereunto belonging or In any wise appurtenruing from the claim rite or title of him Pre Said Samuel Walker his heirs Ex'r Adm' or any other person whosoever to his own proper use and Benefit of him the S'd James Orr his (...??? might mean Ex'r Admr'?) or assigns forever and the S'd Samuel Walker for him (>>>???) his heirs (etc???) do further promise and agree that he will at all times for ever him after against all persons whatsoever the right of the above (land?) and promises warrant and defend unto the s'd James Orr his heirs (...???) forever In Witness where of the s'd Samuel Walker hath here unto set his hand and seal the day and year first above written Test Joseph Scott(?), Jurat, Samuel Walker (seal), dated Walker ???, Caswell County July Court of 96. The Execution of the deed was duly proved in open Court by the oath of Joseph Scott a Subscribing witness Then to son motson (?) ordered to be Registered. Caswell Co., NC ‘‘Source’’: Caswell Book J, pg . 315, Caswell Co., NC Book J, pg . 315 Date: 1805 January 26. Text: This Indenture made this Twenty Sixth day of January in the year of our Lord one Thousand eight hundred and five Between SAMUEL WALKER of the County of Caswell & State of North Carolina of the one part & JAMES ORR of the County and State aforesaid of the Other part Witnesseth that the said Samuel Walker for and in Consideration of the sum of three hundred Dollard to him in hand paid by the said James Orr the receipt whereof the Said Samuel Walker doth hereby Acknowledge hath given Granted Bargained and sold Aliened and confirmed and by these presents doth give Grant bargain and Sell Alein and Confirm unto the Said James Orr his Heirs and Assigns forever all my right Title Interest claim or demand in or to an undivided tract or parcel of Land lying and being in the County of Caswell and State of North Carolina on Moons Creek - containing two hundred and Sixty Seven Acres it being part of Tract of Land granted to Samuel Walker Sen'r which Said tract or parcel of Land Samuel Walker Sen'r in his last Will & Testiment did give & bequeath unto the Said Samuel Walker & his Brother James Walker and bounded as followsth Begining at a Hicory James Orr Corner thence South Fifty four Degrees East Seven Chains to Pointers on Moons Creek thence South forty five East along the road eighteen Chains to pointers in James Orrs line thence South Seventy two East Twenty Six Chains and Twenty five links (corrected from Chains) to a black Jack then North fifty three Chains to a black oak then West three Chains and Seventy Six links to pointers near the Creek thence North Thirty five Chains and thirty five links to a Stake the Original Corner thence West Twenty (corrected from Thirty) One Chains and Thirty links to a Beach tence to the first Station to have and to hold the Said Tract or parcel of land and promises above mentioned and every part and parcel Thereof unto the Said James Orr his Heirs or Assigns & to the Only Proper use and behoof of him the said James Orr his Heirs and Assigns forever and the said Samuel Walker for himself his Heirs Ecuctors the Said tract or parcel of Land and every Part Thereof against himself his Heirs and against all and every other Person or Persons whatever unto the said James Orr his heirs or Assigns & the Samuel Walker doth by these presents Warrant and forever deind the Said tract or parcel of Land within mentioned In witness whereof the said Samuel Walker hath hereunto Set his hand and Seal the day & year first Written Signed Sealed & Delivered In the presence of us James Williamson, Jethro Brown, Alex'dr Walker, Samuel Walker (seal), State of North Carolina Caswell County April Court 1807. The Execution of this Deed was duly proved in Open Court by the Oath of Jethro Brown one of the Subscribing Witnesses thereto and on motion Ordered to be Registered. ‘‘Source’’: 'Caswell Caswell Co., NC Book P, pages 3-4 Date: 1807 January 13. Text: This Indenture made this Thirteenth day of January in the year of our Lord one Thousand eight hundred and seven Between JAMES WALKER Jun'r of the County of Caswell & State of North Carolina of the one part & JAMES ORR of the County & State aforesaid of the Other part Witnesseth that the s'd James Walker Jun. for and inconsideration of the sum of three hundred Dollars to him in hand paid by the said James Orr the receipt of which the said James Walker Jun'r doth here by Acknowledge hath given Granted bargained and Sold Aleined and confirmed And by these presents doth Give Grant bargain and Sell Alein and Confirm unto the Said James Orr his Heirs and Assigns forever all my right Title Interest Claim and demand in Or to an undivided tract or parcel of land lying and being in the County of Caswell and State of North Carolina on Moons Creek Containing Two hundred and Sixty Seven Acres it being part of Tract of Land Granted to Samuel Walker Sen'r which Said tract or parcel of land Samuel Walker Sen'r in his last Will and Testament did give and bequeath unto the Said Samuel Walker and his Brother James Walker and bounded as followeth Begining at a Hicory James Orr Corner Thence South fifty four degrees east Seven Chains to Pointers on Moons Creek thence South Forty five East along the road Eighteen Chains to pointers in James Orrs line thence South Seventy two East Twenty Six Chains and twenty five links to a black Jack thence North fifty three Chains to a black Oak thence West three Chains and Seventy Six links to pointers near the Creek thence North Thirty five Chains and thirty five links to a Stake the Original Corner thence West twenty One Chains and thirty links to a beach thence to the first Station to have and to hold the said tract or parcel of land and promises above mentioned and every part and parcel thereunto belonging the said James Orr his Heirs or Assigns and to the Only proper use of of him the said James Orr his Heirs and Assigns forever and the said James Walker Jun'r. for himself his Heirs Ecuctors the said tract or parcel of land and every Part Thereof against himself his Heirs and against all and every Other Person or Persons Whatever unto the said James Orr his heirs or Assigns and the said James Walker Jun'r doth by these Presents Warrant and forever defend the Said tract or parcel of Land within mentioned In witness whereof the said James Walker Jun'r hath hereunto Set his hand and Seal the day & year first Written Signed Sealed & Delivered In the presence of us Jethro Brown, Sam'l King, James Walker Jun'r (seal). State of North Carolina Caswell County } April Court 1807 The Execution of this Deed was duly proved in Open Court by the Oath of Jethro Brown one of the Subscribing Witnesses thereto and on motion Ordered to be Registered. ‘‘Source’’: '''Caswell Caswell Co., NC Book P, pages 114-115 Commentary: Found in "Bible Records of Rockingham County, North Carolina" Too bad we don't find more of these gems. This one belongs to the daughter of Samuel Walker of Caswell Co. Sure wish I could see the original. I'd like to know if the "Page" is closer to Poge and if the Samuel Walker reference is in a different hand -suggesting his signature. I only added one comment MAH - the rest is as I found it. Date: 1757-1788. Text: *William C. Page was born the 20th day of June 1813 - seventh son of William Page *James Cobb was born October 18, 1767 *Cojy (or Lesy?) Cobb *Nancy Cobb *Noh Cobb *Henry Cobb was born February 1, 1774 *James Cobb was born October 18 1776 *___el (Daniel?) Cobb and Mary (Parker?) was married the (4th?) of November 1788 *Marget Cobb was born December 25, 1789 *Elizabeth Cobb was born Nov 11, 1791 *Patty Cobb was born October 24, 1792 *Parka Cobb was born January (19?) 1796 *William C. Page was born the 20 day of June *of May 1830 clear what this pertains to, WMW Agust 24 2006 *1813 clear what this pertains to, WMW Agust 24 2006 *4/02 Samuel Walker could be the price of the book, 4 shillings, two pence *Noah Cobb and Elizabeth his wife was married December the 4 1766 **'Elizabeth Waeher was born the 3 day of May 1749 could be pronounced "Ware" - [but probably mis-transcribed Walker - MAH] *Ebenezer Cobb was born the ?th day of January 17(6?)1 *Levy Cobb was born the 9th of February in the year (torn) *Matthew (?) Cobb was born *(Sa?)muel Cobb son of Noah and Elizabeth his was was born February 26, 1769 *William Cobb was born October 18, 1769 *(H?)enery Cobb was born February 2, 1774 *Allender Cobb was born March 29, 1776 *Nancy Cobb was born (Dec?), 1778 *(Noa?) Cobb was born October (6?) 1788 ‘‘Source’’: Caswell Cobb Family Record. From the Paschal Collection, an old leather-bound book in excellent condition, dated 1757. Copied by Robert E. Greene, 302 North Holden Road, Greenboro, N.C. 27410 (1985) The title of the book in which the family information is written is Human Nature in its Fourfold State --- in Several Practical Discourses by Thomas Boston. There are births and marriages written in the front & end pages of the book." ‘‘Commentary’’: Noah Cobb, Sr. resided in Caswell Co., N.C. where he died leaving a will dated 20 Feb 1808, proved Dec. Court 1808. It is believed that several of his sons moved to Rockingham Co., - Linda C. Vernon.''' Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker